


Правило №1

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [15]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Быть частным детективом скучно. Но не всегда.





	Правило №1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rule #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664108) by [fennui (paperweight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperweight/pseuds/fennui). 



Привет, это снова я, Гарри Локхарт. Подумал, что настало время для кое-каких новостей. Может, из этого даже получится сиквел. В общем, ближе к делу…  
  
_«В реальной жизни расследования — это скука»._  
  
Не знаю, сколько из вас помнят, что именно так сказал Перри в кино, когда давал мне первый урок. Но кто знает, может быть, вы, читатели, фильм в глаза не видели. Пожалуй, стоит объяснить: это правило Перри считает главным правилом частных детективов. Такая у нас работа — мы частные детективы. Ну то есть, он. А я что-то вроде ученика-помощника. Хотя тогда я еще им не был. Я был… Слушайте, если вы еще этого не сделали, просто посмотрите кино, ладно? Оно правда неплохое.  
  
Так или иначе, Перри выдал эту фразу в фильме, и я могу подтвердить, что в ней довольно много истины, примерно процентов сто. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем называть это правилом: я бы сказал, что это констатация очевидного, именно так. Ведь правилам можно следовать или их нарушать. Они — не факт жизни, а вот то, что наш бизнес скучен — факт. Короче, суть в том, что в основном это правда. На 90-95%. Перри говорит, что это было верно на 99,9%, пока не появилась «путающаяся в ногах, трепливая и похерившая всю статистику аномалия» — то есть я. И все же, эта работа по большей части — скучища, особенно наблюдение. Боже, вы просто не представляете, какая тоска эти слежки! Со мной или без меня, что бы там Перри не говорил.  
  
Да, всякое бывает. Например, когда я только начинал работать с Перри, наша вторая засада завершилась тем, что мы оказались прикованными друг к другу в трюме идущего ко дну катера, после того как я, возможно, нечаянно запустил сигнальную ракету и выдал плохим парням наше присутствие.   
  
Слежки под номерами пять и восемь кончились бегством по бездорожью от собак. Огромных, злющих, голодных — не исключено, что бешеных — собак. Оба раза все части наших тел остались при нас, правда Перри все-таки потерял свой «голубой пистолет», который просто вытрясло из его штанов, пока мы бежали. Кавычки здесь для того, чтобы подчеркнуть — это Перри его так называл. Ему можно, а мне, очевидно, нет. Я вот думаю, что для Перри это еще один предлог, чтобы меня треснуть. Так уж он демонстрирует привязанность. Я-то знаю, ведь однажды он морзянкой отстучал на моем затылке: «Люблю тебя, идиот». Неделю потом ходил как контуженный. Такое вот выражение привязанности, да.   
  
А как-то раз я застрял под кроватью, в то время как на этой самой кровати муж нашей клиентки — гад, кобель и засранец — трахал свою любовницу. На самом деле уже через десять минут стало скучно. Через час я начал давать имена клубкам пыли. Окрестил их Жадиной, Крикуном и Большим Парнем — не иначе как под влиянием разговорчиков у меня над головой. Перри в это время прятался в шкафу — да-да, иронично, типа того. Там он обнаружил коробку с мужскими обручальными кольцами и маленькую красную записную книжку, заполненную именами и датами. Перри узнал некоторые — эти парни были мертвы или пропали без вести!   
  
Именно, любовница нашего козла-изменника оказалась самым настоящим серийным убийцей!  
Говорю вам, засады — скука смертная. Кроме тех случаев, когда все-таки нет. Или до тех пор… Но без них никуда, и отвертеться не выйдет, потому что в итоге они приводят к разным хорошим вещам: к прорыву в деле или, даже чаще, к золотому снимку. Фото доказательства того, что объект, за которым нас наняли следить — лживый изменяющий ублюдок. Иногда слежка может вызвать другие приятные последствия, как, например, последняя.   
  
Только представьте, наш наблюдательный пункт — это грязная пустая квартира в доме под снос, ну вы представляете. Делать совершенно нечего, кроме как пялиться через улицу на запасной выход какого-то злачного клуба и ждать, ждать, ждать хоть какого-нибудь развития событий. Чтобы оставаться в боевой готовности, мы подкалываем друг друга, ну знаете, несем всякую хрень. Я начал с того, что Перри — величайший из известных мне кайфоломов, потому что мы живем вместе уже так долго…  
  
Вот дерьмо! Я забыл сказать, что не только работаю с Перри, но и живу с ним, а это довольно важная часть истории. Так вот, когда нас выписали из больницы, я поселился у Перри на время реабилитации и просто, вроде как, больше не переезжал. Дом у Перри красивый, прямо как картинка из журнала. К тому же, он работает из дома, а я теперь работаю с ним, так что это удобно. Само собой, все вокруг предположили, что раз я живу с Геем Перри, то я Гей Гарри, и это создает определенные трудности. Мешает личной жизни. Так что, да, я начал рассказывать Перри, что он самый большой кайфолом всех времен, потому что все поголовно думают, что мы с ним давно женатая парочка, и никто в здравом уме не рискует браконьерствовать на территории Гея Перри…  
  
Потом перешел к тому, что, хотя мне очень даже нравятся женщины (да я их обожаю!), жизнь вместе с Перри заставила меня об этом подзабыть. Конечно я не Гей Гарри, но, говоря на чистоту, Стопроцентным Натуралом Гарри меня тоже не назовешь. А тут рядом Перри. Ну, он же крутой и классно выглядит, и еще он чертовски переживает за меня. Само собой, этот последний факт он тщательно скрывает под солидным слоем сарказма и толстым налетом из легких и средних синяков, которые чаще всего достаются мне, но тем не менее это так, и перед этим трудно устоять.   
  
Когда я выложил ему все, Перри выглядел обалдевшим. Потом я начал объяснять, что было бы неплохо, если бы он сам проявил немного заинтересованности во мне, ведь…   
  
И вот тут-то слежка стала интересной — чтобы меня заткнуть, Перри обхватил меня за шею, просунул в рот язык, прижал к ближайшей стене и втиснул бедро мне между ног.  
Угу, засады. Скучнейшая вещь — до поры до времени.


End file.
